No Limits
by m1tt
Summary: AU girl with an extra part just wants to be normal. WARING Futa (G!P)
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. be normal

My dreams have always been fucked up, but for the last year, they've been getting worse. So much so, to the point that I'm not really sure whether or not I like them anymore. They've become darker, almost disturbing. I've always been in control of my dreams. At times I have even had limited control of my dreams, but not this morning.

I woke in a panic, breathing heavily. I was drenched in sweat and my own sticky fluid, still leaking from my pussy. I was burning up and had to kick the covers off. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt the wind of the blanket moving rush past my sweat covered body. Even my juices helped cool my thighs, making chills sweep across me entirely.

I reached down to see how bad the damage was. My pussy and thighs were drenched, as were my sheets and mattress. I lay in bed, lightly brushing my fingertips along my outer lips occasionally dipping a finger inside my pussy, thinking about what took place in my dream and the fact that I couldn't control myself like I usually could. I also thought about the fact that... well, I kind of liked it. In fact it was actually quite intoxicating.

The rush of power I felt, nearly squeezing the life out of that unknown girl. It should have frightened me, but it didn't. It felt good and I wanted to do it in real life.

It was in the beginning of summer in my hometown In Virginia. School had unofficially ended and the streets were filled with students going to and from the university finishing the last few projects and finals they had before leaving to go home.

It was a beautiful day, sunny, warm and guys in shorts and T shirts. Some of them playing catch in the quad even took their shirts off while they played. The girls in tanks and shorts so short and tight you can see the outer lips of their pussy's move from side to side as they walked. I've never felt such a desire to be with a woman, but that day was different; there was something in the air and it was all I could do not to get caught starring. All my life, while I'm awake that is, I've never been attracted to a woman and my cock has never done anything more than piss and just lay there all floppy and useless as shit. In my dreams however, it's completely opposite. In my dreams my penis not only works, but I actually like using it. This is why I've tried so many times to see if it will get hard while I'm awake. It feels good when I use it in my dreams. Also, I'm attracted to girls when I'm asleep. I notice their beauty in all they do (when I'm awake, I notice these things in boys). The way they walk, the clothes certain girls choose to wear, the way they do their hair when a different mood strikes them. Or the way Emma Ross, in this particular dream, was dressing noticeably slutty after a fight with her boyfriend revealed that he had been cheating on her with her roommate the whole time they had been dating.

Disgusted, that her boyfriend could have cheated on her with her roommate, whom Emma described as "Uglier than me". She needed to prove that she was not only prettier, but that she could do to Jeremy what he did to her. In her "Hottest" outfit of a black bra, almost see through white tank, black ultra-tight leggings and leather moon boots, Emma pulled her hair up into a messy half bun and finished the last five weeks of school wearing nothing but variations of pretty much the same outfit. It worked. She brought a different guy home each night and on occasion her promiscuous roommate, Penny, would join in. None of the guys were opposed to this of course and it just further evidenced, in her mind that she was better than the man who'd cheat on her. Alas this wasn't enough, Emma needed more as she continued, her quest went from revenge to trying to rid herself of the feelings and anger she felt.

The hate and the anger blinded her, bringing her debauchery to new heights. Taking home two guys at a time turning her playful sexual encounters for revenge into something darker; the anger sharks were out in full force and she needed to keep up. It started with light slaps on the ass and face, but the darkness inside persisted and would not ease up. Chocking and back handing, and faster thrusts of the guys cocks helped but that too subsided and soon, she wasn't happy till two or more men were filling up each hole she had to offer. She wouldn't call it a good day until the men she was with chocked her out at least two times in a day. Thankfully for Emma College guys are mostly fucked up and had no problem to oblige. By the time finals week came around Emma stopped going to class in order to fulfill her need. Her grades plummeted as did her rapport with her professors. She was running her own life into the ground and couldn't be happier.

Each morning by the time she was done with breakfast she would have her first lover on the doorstep, ready to go. She would have sex three to four times by the days end, all with different partners. On the day I came into the picture, Emma had just missed her fourth and last final due to meeting a guy named Chet. I'm not really sure how I knew everything about her, but I guess dreams are like that. I first met her walking from her house through the quad, after fucking Chet, on her way to score her next partner. The way her leggings held everything tight and in place, seeing the lips of her pussy move with her long elegant stride was just too much.

'Why even wear pants?' I thought to myself, noticing every curve of her body, her tight athletic legs, her sculpted, smooth, round ass and her flat stomach running from her mound above her pussy the length up to her perfect , almost gravity defying breasts, which were barely covered by a tight white t shirt.

'I can't wait any longer', I told myself, I need her around me now. From her recent sexual activity I knew she wasn't into girls but I didn't care, I had all the self-confidence I could want. Somehow I knew she wouldn't... no, couldn't refuse me.

I walked up to her as happy and smiley as she was, trying to match her enthusiasm. "Hey, you're Emma right?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" Emma answered. The puzzled look on her face soon changed to a smirk of interest and then she stepped closer to me before I had a chance to speak; as though there was something about me she could not get enough of.

This threw me off guard and before I could say anything else she reached her hand around my small frame and took a firm hold of my round, tight ass. "I'm sorry," she said bringing her other hand up to caress my cheek, pushing my golden blond hair behind my ear. "I... there's just something about you, I just have to..." she interrupted herself as she leaned into kiss me. I let her, it's what I wanted. Her hand felt amazing on my body and her tongue felt even better in my mouth. Without saying a word we walked back to her place still kissing and playing grab ass. I've used my cock to fuck in dreams before, but not like this.

I stripped down in front of her, revealing my cock hanging between my thighs and what I think are my beautiful, full, large C cup breasts (I am a lot more confident in my dreams). But she was okay with it. She just stared at it, wanting it, needing it. When we started she went straight to my cock, but instead of sensually stroking and sucking my length as I slide it down her throat, Emma took control and forced herself upon my hard throbbing shaft. She would pull off of me occasionally to comment on how big I was and gasp for air but then quickly went back to work.

She grabbed my ass with both hands and forced myself in her mouth, past her tongue till I reached the back of her throat. Just when I thought she'd gone far enough, she gripped my ass fiercely, pulling my body toward hers. The muscles in her neck straining from the force of my body pushing against hers.

Stuck at the back of her throat with only half of my length in her, Emma pulled away to catch her breath as she gasped "I want to take it all, push my head on and don't let me off."

With a deep breath she gripped me with both hands again and slammed me inside her mouth making gagging, squirting, and slapping noises as she grunted and gurgled. Her neck muscles strained and her face turned red as she struggled. I ran my fingers through her long, dark brown hair till my hands were full then curled my fingers and gripped, almost ripping some out of her head, and push with all my might. My shaft bent just enough to bend and find its way past the opening of her throat and the rest of my cock slid in to the hilt. I let pressure off her head just enough to give her the chance to pull off for air but she just shook her head and grunted in disapproval.

Her behavior began to scare me and I started to freak out, trying to push her off me. That's when I awoke, panicked and breathing heavily. This dream disturbed me because I could never do those things to anyone in real life, even if they wanted me to. But I kind of liked it.

As I stroked the lips of my cunt, thinking about my dream, my hand would occasionally graze the base of my cock that was still flaccid. Draped over my leg with its head resting on the mattress beside me, 'Nothing? Still soft.' I thought to myself as I looked down at my floppy dick with hope that one day I could use it like I've wanted to my entire life.

I rolled onto my back, still stroking myself, and with my other hand took hold of my soft cock that was extending from my mound connected to my cunt. It ran seamlessly into my outer lips, the base of which connecting just above my clit. I lifted him high as I could, above my body. I wanted to stroke it but when I tried, and loosen my grip I could clearly see that there was no structure to hold it up straight. So, I just let go and it flopped on my mound and slapped as it hit my skin. I smiled at the thought of how funny it must have looked from another's point of view, had they been watching. I played with both my dick and pussy hoping that one would stimulate the other.

After fifteen or so minutes of no success, I thought I'd try and finish what my dream had started before I get ready for the day. I was interrupted my sister Jesssie busted through the door as she ran for me, not realizing what I was doing. After three steps, she was at full speed. Just one more step to launch herself above me. As she was flying through the air my hands, and what I was doing with them, came into view. But it was too late.

Jesssie screamed as she landed, "AHH!" She started hitting me playfully, "Jessie? Are you seriously fucking yourself?"

She would never mean it though. Jesssie didn't care about things like that. In fact she encouraged it. She's on my side when it comes to my flaccid member.

"You masturbating with your cock now or just your pussy still?"

I rolled over toward her "No, just my pussy. This dam thing just won't work, I've tried everything."

She reached over and picked it up off my stomach, "I've handled many a cock in my day but never any like this." She dropped it, like I was doing earlier, it slapped my stomach and we both giggled.

She did it a few more times, then grew quiet and leaned over to give me a hug. She whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, if it's going to happen, it'll happen." She lifted herself off me and kissed my cheek.

Jesssie was always like that. She was my sister, she loved me, and I loved her. Through it all she was the only person I could talk to about this. I had words with my parent, but you can hardly call that talking. She was my guiding light and my only true friend.

Unless you've been in my shoes you really can never know what it's like. To be the only girl in school who can't use the locker room showers, who has to get a note from the doctor the precludes me from joining in a PE class or any extracurricular activity including sports and cheerleading. All because it may put me in a position of exposing my secret. All I want to do is make new friends and experience new things with new people. But it's difficult when your parents and doctors all tell you the same thing. "They won't understand," and "We're your family, we know how to help you. If anyone finds out they'll treat you different and make fun of you."

The problem is I don't really believe them. Don't get me wrong, I don't think people will understand me either, but I think my parents are more afraid of what people will think of them. As if one of their snobby acquaintances would find out their daughter has a cock larger than themselves and disown them, banning them from the country club. To be fair, I don't even know how I would tell anyone about my... well, extra appendage.

It is difficult to live with something like this. I always have to dress in layers to hide it. A tight pair of panties, black leggings, and a pair of tight biker shorts. Typically, I would finish off the ensemble with a skirt that was long enough to cover everything. I could never wear pants; they were always too tight and would show my bulge. I do not have balls, so it was easy enough to tuck most of my shaft between my legs so it was resting on my lips, but it was still to large that even tucking it would not fully hide it from tight pants.

I've never had sex before, for obvious reasons, so I didn't know too much about my spare part. I've researched it best I could on the internet, but there's only so much I can look for without the parents or staff members at the school looking into the history and catching me. I don't know how these things are supposed to work, I know they're supposed to be hard and they're what boys use to have sex with. Sadly the only things I can do with mine are pee and watch it hang there. It's never been hard before, even though I've tried everything I could to get it working. Even the things my sister and her friends talk about, never even helped. I stopped trying about two years ago. It's just... there and when it's not tucked tight against my body it just hangs there.

I get confused at times because I still like boys. I love talking with them, touching them (friendly of course) and even just being around them. But after so many times of telling boys who like you that you can't get too serious. Word gets around and you suddenly become a snob, labeled by all the other boys as someone to stay away from.

I have kissed boys before, but even that's too risky. All boys now days, once they've locked lips with you, assume they can finger you, grab your tits and anything else they want to do. They expect you to just take it, and if you don't, they get all butt hurt and spread rumors about you. After a while I just remained close to the few friends I have and tried to stay to myself.

I am curious though, I have always been a curious girl. Just because I am different, don't think for a second that I haven not thought about sex and what it might feel like. I learned a long time ago that boys were not the only ones who could masturbate; that girls can girls can do it too. I've tried it before. It actually feels pretty good. I've been asked by my friends if I have orgasmed but I don't really know what that is. So I tell them yes regardless. My sister's explained it to me a few times, but it didn't really help. I blush out of embarrassment that I don't even know how my body works, but they take it as blushing from admitting that I make myself cum. I've even lied at times, embellishing the experience. But I don't care, all I want is to fit in. That is all I've ever wanted.

"Look, tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday and I want to do something special for you," Ali said with a big grin, bouncing on my bed. "I've been talking to one of my professors about genetics and weird things happening to the human body... you know, like girls growing dicks."

I sat up in shock, "My God Ali! What did you do?" I asked, slapping her playfully on the chest.

She looked at me laughing and hitting me back, "What? You know me better than that. I just mean that I think I've found someone who might now how to help you. I think he can get your cock working... or totally gone which ever you chose."

"Well that's the thing... I used to think that I wanted it gone so I could be a normal girl, but now I feel like it's not only a part of me, but it's who I am."

"Yeah well, you'd better decide soon. I heard mom and dad talking more about... you know, having you snipped."

I slapped her again and laughed, "Don't say that, it actually makes me cringe." Still naked, I laid my head in her lap, "You think this guy can really get things working down there?"

Jesssie pulled her fingers gently through my hair, "Well, yeah, I mean, I don't know for sure. I'm not a scientist, but he is. They've been doing a study on new drugs and stuff. He says anything's possible."

I wrapped my hands around her tiny waist, "You think a guy could ever love me Al? Someone as fucked up as me?"

With just one finger, she slapped me on the forehead, "hey, that's enough of that. Of course there's someone out there for you."

Thinking about everything I must have been going through, Ali put herself in my shoes. She reached down and picked up my flaccid tool, tossing it back and forth on my tummy. "I want him to be able to help you," she said quietly. "I hate not being able to help you, I hate thinking about what you might be missing out on, you know?"

We've always been close. I've never been afraid to be myself around her. Walking around naked in front of her, even touching each other didn't bother me. Don't worry, it was nothing sexual. There was no attraction, she's my sister and I had to completely trust at least one person in my life, it might as well be her.

It was our first semester in college and since our parents were out of town for a few days and since the house was empty, we thought it would be nice to return home and get away for a weekend. Just the two of us.

"Well, when do you think I can meet with him?"

"He said you could come by anytime," she said still running her fingers through my hair with one hand and gently tossing my member with the other.

I hugged her waist, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course sweaty, anything for you. We'll get it working," she whispered, "I love you."

The next day we returned to our apartment and resumed our schedule as usual, except I couldn't stop thinking about the man Jesssie told me about. Thoughts ran constantly through my head of what it might be like to have all the parts of my body work the way they're supposed too. By the time my last class rolled around, having zoned out through the three before, I couldn't take it anymore. If I had a chance to fix my problem, I had to take it.

I pulled out my phone and called her, "Ali what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just got out of class. What's up?"

"I want to go see him".

"Oh my God yes, I'm just a few minutes away, I'll meet you there, K?"

I'd be lost without her. I smiled at the thoughts racing through my head about not having a limp noodle swinging from my hips. My smile quickly turned to a giggle then a full blown laugh as I quickly walked to the "BioTech" department.

We talked for hours and the man knew what his stuff. Even though I hadn't told him I was the person we were asking about, he told us about a series of genetic experiments that took place during the Second World War on a large group of subjects that numbered in the hundreds of thousands. He went on to say that while most of them died from the experiments there were a few who were unresponsive to the treatments and even fewer still who responded positively. To the governments delight though, the exact number is unknown. Those who did not respond to the treatments were let go and sent home not knowing the full effect of the drugs used in the experiments.

He told us of number of those sent home experienced some of the unknown side effects and their female children and grandchildren, a small percent of them, were being born with penises. He continued for hours more, describing me perfectly.

Were there really more like me out there?' I asked myself. 'Maybe I'm not as alone in the world as I thought'. I grabbed Jess'shand as I glanced up at her with a grin. My grandmother lived in Germany and gave birth to my father a few years after the Second World War had ended. Though she or my parents never mentioned anything about experiments or anything like that, everything else added up.

It was reaching 11:00 O'clock when the professor just blurted out, "Typically, people aren't this interested about this stuff unless they or someone they know has manifested something". He sat back in his chair and looked at me, then at Jess. "Is it one of you?"

We both looked at each other and went quiet with hesitation. "Look, I don't want to embarrass you, or pry, but I've waited my whole life to work with someone from the trials with side effects. I know it would be pretty embarrassing, but if you're willing to work with me I could guarantee your privacy, and no one would ever find out from me."

I'd been waiting for so long to hear news like this, I couldn't contain myself. Squeezing her hand tight, I looked up again at Jess for approval. Alexis looked down at me, smiled and nodded in agreement to my decision.

"Yeah, it's me." I spoke apprehensively, with a lump in my throat. "Are you sure, no one will ever find out?"

"Absolutely, I would be too honored working with you that I wouldn't feel right about letting your information get out."

I started tests and everything the very next day and by the end of the week he had me on regimen of three experimental drugs that he and two other doctors invented. He told us he couldn't say when or even if any changes would take place, but that I should at least see something within two to three months. I was a little disappointed to hear this. I guess I just hoped to see results a little faster, like tomorrow.

I finished out this semester and the next without seeing anything different. My sister kept my spirits high for the duration, but it was a difficult task for her considering all I was putting her through. I wanted college to be different, but so far it just seemed to be high school repeated.


	3. Jessie uses her unit

The summer quickly passed, and soon it was time to leave for college once again. All in all it was a good break from school, well... except for the day and night arguments with my parents about chopping off my cock.

It had been just under a year since I started the treatments and since we did not see any success, the doctor stopped the regimen before school let out for the summer. I thought about not even returning to school this year but Emma is just too persuasive. God I love that girl.

The night before classes started I laid in bed thinking about everything. I so wanted it to have worked. I tossed and turned for what seemed like a day until I could not take it anymore. I crawled out of bed and began reading through all the material that the doctor gave me. Over and over, I poured through material and just when I was about to call it quits... I found it. All this time I have been thinking that these treatments and pills were for one specific thing, my penis. As it turns out the treatments were designed to enhance the effects of the trials that I was born with.

Suddenly my mind was clear and all the information I was reading clicked, I understood it in an instant. The treatments were in fact working and it was affecting my brain, not my dick. Synapses were firing perfectly in sync one with another. My brain started processing information faster, allowing me access to my body like I have never imagined possible. My brain was using up all my energy and I collapsed onto my bed as though I was in some sort of trance. But that did not keep my brain from working and I remembered everything. While in the trance, mind discovered what the experiments to my grandmother actually passed onto me. I was my genetic code. Those experiments made me different, better but different.

I gasped as I regained control of my body, sitting myself up straight. Holy shit, it was all becoming clear. My genetic code now allowed me to... change my genetic code. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm now able to fix myself.

For a moment I wanted to run tell the professor that it worked, but then the thought occurred to me, 'If he thinks it didn't work, then I'm off their radar'. And I want to be off any radar as far as I could.

I was too excited to fall asleep, but my body was too exhausted from my brain working overtime and eventually won the battle. I passed out and collapsed onto my bed once again.

It had been almost a year since I had the last dream about using my dick but tonight, they started again. It was the same college as the last dream, as well as the college I am currently attending. Just like every dream before, the girl was different. Her name was Emma. A basketball player who stood at a gorgeous six foot even. Her average sized breasts were made up for by her athletic body, rock hard abs and perfectly sculpted ass and thighs.

She was sat at a table in the far corner of the top floor. Her thick, long, black hair draped over her shoulder and rested on her open cleavage, accentuated by her pushup bra and tight blue V neck T shirt. She had beautiful brown skin and the cutest nose I had ever seen set perfectly above her flawless lips.

I felt confident so I didn't worry about leading up to anything. "Hi, I'm Jessie, and I want to fuck you over and over again till your pussy explodes all over me."

She seemed put off and disgusted for a moment, as anyone should. "Excuse me, can you please leave?" She leaned away from me with a horrible look of disdain.

I was about to leave but her mood suddenly changed and the grimace turned to a smile. "Well, hold on a second. I shouldn't have been so rude, you're more than welcome to stay and talk at least." The girl had changed completely. We chatted for a while then returned to her apartment.

By the time we reached her doorstep she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled me through the doorway, kissing me down the hall and into her room. It was amazing. It may have only been a dream but it was as though I actually experienced it myself. She couldn't move fast enough, ripping her clothes off then, mine. she pulled me onto her as we playfully fell onto the bed.

Not a word was spoken for next three hours but it was not as rough or graphic as my last dream. This time it was more primal, pure and sensual, as though we actually connected instead of just fucked. We went from bed to floor and back again, eating each other out and then letting her take me inside of her most secret place.

Before we could finish our afternoon of passion, I woke up with my alarm clock screeching in my ear, letting me know it was seven thirty. Time to get ready for my eight o'clock class.

"Holy shit!" I screamed quietly, not to wake Emma. "Is this real? Did it really work?" I looked down at my massive cock, sticking straight up at my face almost flat on my stomach, touching just above my belly. Throbbing with the beat of my heart, I just stared at it. Half believing that it was real, I reached down with one hand and took hold of my shaft. I could feel the heat coming off it before I even touched it.

My God, I can't believe this. It is real... and it feels good. Without even thinking I began gently stroking my length.

I could feel the blood rushing through my member, making it hotter and even harder. I reached my other hand down and started playing with my pussy, dipping two, then three fingers inside. I gripped my shaft harder and started pumping faster and faster.

What the fuck was this? What have I been missing out on? This is amazing. I felt myself twitch and wad of precum shot up and landed between my breasts. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I kept pumping and the precum just kept flowing, spilling out onto my belly and shaft, providing lube for my hand which was now moving at lightning fast speeds. But I just couldn't stop. The more I pumped, the better it felt which made me want it more, so I pumped harder and faster. Every once in a while a large burst of precum would shoot further than the regular flow and hit my face or neck. But I liked it.

I was still working my clit and shaft, soaking myself in precum. My arm was on fire and my fingers numb, but I couldn't stop. I suddenly pictured the girl in my dream and that was enough for me. A switch flipped in my brain and sent fireworks through my entire body. Seizing and tensing up, my back arched, bringing my head and upper back off the bed. The walls of my pussy clenched on my fingers, making it almost impossible to pull them out, not that I wanted to. So I shoved them in further. My other hand didn't stop either. Pumping and pumping, my shaft was almost on fire. The pressure built and I could not contain it any longer. A wave of pleasure rocked my entire body as rope after rope of cum blasted out of me up toward my head. My cum plastered my face and tits and ran down to my belly. It went on forever and seemed that the more I pumped the more I blasted cum all over my body, landing in my hair, and even shooting a rope or two past my head, splattering on the wall behind me.

The storm finally calmed and I started slowing down but not my member. It kept shooting rope after rope, across my naked body. Every time it hit my face or tits it would turn me on even more and make me stroke harder. It made sense though; this was the first time I came out of my cock. The first time ever, now that I think about it. The smile on my face turned into a giggle and then a laugh. I just couldn't believe what I had done.

Emma walked through the door rubbing her eyes from having just woken up. My bed and body were both covered in my own product and cum was still flowing lightly from my pussy as well as my tip. It dripping onto my stomach and ran down my shaft onto my hand.

Her eyes widened, "What the Fuck?" she cried out. She sounded mad but I didn't care. I just kept laughing and stroking myself, milking the last bit of cum out of me. I looked her in the eyes but I couldn't stop, still running my hand along my length from root to tip.

But just like always, Emma surprised me. She walked slowly toward me with a smile appearing on her face. "Holy shit Jessie, it's working! How the fuck did you get it working?" She started giggling with me as I laughed. It was difficult not too when both saw what this bad boy of mine could do. "Fuck, was this just one orgasm?"

I nodded, sliding a finger across my face clearing of what surplus remained. I licked my fingers clear of my own spunk and continued to laugh.

Emma was happy for me. Together we've dreamt of this day, but never really thought it would come (every pun intended). "This is great," she said still walking toward me, picking up the towel I had dried myself off with the night before. "God," she chuckled, "You are so cute. I can't believe I just caught you the first time you ever masturbated... I'm actually honored." She sat on the bed beside me, not caring she was sitting in all my spunk and juices and started to clean me.

She started by using her hand to scrape the excess off my tummy and breasts, letting it fall to the mattress. She then lay down on her side facing me and smiled. Throwing the towel over most my body, she used the edge to wipe my face. Once a spot was cleared, she kissed my cheek and continued to clean me with the towel. But it wasn't weird, she was my sister.

I giggled and talked as she wiped me clean, and Emma just listened. I told her everything that happened, what I read, what I found, and what I learned. I told her about my dream and what I had found when I woke up and what it was like when I first touched it. I told her about the thoughts racing through my mind and what it felt like coming with both my cock and pussy at the same time. I even mentioned how I was turned on by being hit in the face with my own cream. It was as though the male and female forces in my body and soul were manifesting themselves separately but also together.

Emma scooted closer resting her head on my shoulder just above my breast. She grabbed a handful of towel and threw it over my still throbbing, shaft covered in cum. With a light touch, she pulled the towel across my member, wiping it clean. She whispered, "I still can't believe what I'm looking atl, this is amazing," intrigued by what basically sprouted from between my legs. The towel slowly fell away from my cock as she wiped it. She hesitated for a moment, rubbing my belly with her hand and staring at it.

I could sense her hesitation, "Emma? You better not let this make things weird between us, it's still me. You're still my sister and you're still the one who has saved me time and time again. I love you." I took a deep breath and continued, "You've been there for me through everything, technically this thing is as much yours as it is mine."

Emma giggled, "No it's not that, I... I've just never seen it hard before." She laughed "It's just so intimidating."

My stomach flexed as I giggled, causing my still hard shaft to shake. It swayed up and down, then erupted with a bolt of precum that landed on my tit in front of her face. Emma leaned forward, licking the stuff off my tit taking nipple part way in her mouth. I moaned and my cock twitched with another shot of precum as it began to flow.

Emma cautiously lifted her hand, lightly gripping me. "Fuck, I can barely touch my fingers around it." She tilted her head to look at me, lightly stroking my length "I love you too." She kissed my cheek, and then added "You're everything I have."

I wrapped my closest arm around her and pulled her even closer to me, "Nothing will ever change between us, we just have to talk to each other." I loosened my hug around her reamazing she was still stroking me. I looked over at her, "You can't try it out if you want too, remember, it's practically yours."

Emma giggled with an evil smile and scooted down to lay her head on the lower slope of my breast. "Hey big guy," she said with a smile, kissing my crown and stroking me more vigorously. A load of precum shot out and hit her in the face and continued to flow out of my tip afterwards. Emma sat up for a moment and slid her top off over her head then lay back down with me.

The male and female presences inside of me were once again conflicted. I put aside who was touching me and just went with it, enjoying the moment. Thinking about the girls from my dreams, my shaft twitched in Emma's hand, causing her to giggle. I don't know if it was because someone else was doing it or what, but I was already there. I extended my arms out, gripping a handful of my sheets and arched my back. I raised my chin till my neck was fully extended and moaned. Instead of being grossed out, Emma looked up at me and smiled, taking it as a compliment.

Quickly she looked back at my cock and slowly wrapped her lips around my swollen crown. That was it, the flip was switched and I could feel my cream flowing through my body and up my length. Without enough time to warn her, three, four, then five ropes of cum, jutted out hitting the back of her throat. She tried to swallow as much as she could but it proved to be too much. Cum came gushing out around her lips and down my shaft.

She pulled herself off my cock, gasping for air. "Fuck," taking rope after rope in the face. She leaned back in and tried to fit as much of my length inside her.

I could feel my tip at the back of her throat with her hand still stroking my length. "Oh fuck!" I moaned with another orgasm on its way. My hips flexed and I pushed my cock toward her, jabbing her in the back of the throat. She let out a grunt and a moan at the same time as another load was flowing up my shaft and into her mouth.

Emma pulled off me for air and began to laugh. As my flow began to diminish, she began to kiss my tip, licking and sucking as much as she could.

Emma just stared at my cock, "God this is so hot, I'm wet just watching you get off... Holy shit, I'm really wet, unusually wet." But she didn't seem to care too much about it. I reached down placing my hand over hers and we stroked my shaft together.

It may seem funny, her being my sister and all, but she was the only one I trusted to share this with.

"Thanks for cleaning me up," I said sarcastically.

We both laughed and Emma ran her hand through my spunk across my belly. She scooted up in bed till our heads were equal. She continued running her hand up my belly and over my breast, softly grazing my nipple. Up my neck and on my cheek turning my head toward hers till our eyes met. I rolled onto my side toward her, my cock still hard between us. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her hips into me, pressing my shaft into her mound. Emma let out a small moan and rolled her hips into me. We just lay there looking into each other's eyes, our breasts sloppy from my cream, slipping and sliding on each other as we pushed them together.

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?" I asked, breathing heavily, my lips just out of reach of hers.

Emma smiled and pushed my hair around my ear. "No, I want to kiss you too, like really bad." Her hand wondered down to my cock and mindlessly, she started to stroke my length. "But I didn't try to... I didn't want to make things weird."

All I could do was laugh. The thought of letting anything in this world change things between us was just not possible. I slapped her on her chest, playfully pushing her. "Are you fucking kidding me? I just got a blow job from you, my sister..." I had to take a breath "...then I plaster you with, who knows how much of my cum and you still lay here with me, and now we're having this conversation. I think if something was going to make things weird between us, it would have been that."

"That's true," she said with a smile. "And holy shit, I can't believe you're still hard." She took a break from stroking me to grab my ass and pull me into her. Emma started rolling her hips into me, grinding on my shaft, sending waves of pleasure through my body. A load of precum shot out of me and Emma scooped it up to use as lube on my shaft.

I placed one hand on her cheek and tilted her head from looking down at my cock, up at me. I pulled her tight against my body then closed the gap between us and kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth, "If you didn't kiss me, I would have kissed you," not breaking stride on my cock. "God, I'm glad you got this thing working."

Emma lifted her hips off the bed and pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor. She moved back in toward me, kissing me intensely. Her tongue plunged into my mouth and it was good. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her, turning our bodies in unison, putting her on her back. Kneeling on the bed above her, I spread her legs around me and with one hand I parted the lips of her slit, dipping two fingers inside while working her clit with my thumb. We were both in sync and enjoying ourselves. Not like lovers, but as two sisters taking part in a mutual activity.

I grabbed my shaft and lined up for entry, slowly spreading her delicate folds with my crown and rubbing up and down the length of her slit. A load of precum shot out of me hitting her entrance. Her eye's closed as she tossed and turned on the bed, writhing in pleasure. Her juices flowed out of her and combined with mine. I ran both my hands down the length of either of her legs, wrapping them around me as I leaned over her and took one of her nipples in my mouth and started to enter her with my cock.

With just my tip inside, she moaned and grunted, "Keep going." I felt bad, but I'm new to this, I don't really know how to have sex, especially as the guy, let alone sex with my sister.

Thankfully, Emma helped me out and led the way. She grabbed my ass, aggressively pulling me in. My shaft slid inside her, deeper and deeper between the walls of her tight pussy. After getting into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her, she ran her fingers from my ass up to my shoulders, sending chills up my spine. She moved her hands toward my chest grabbing a breast and gently massaging. It was all I could do to hold back my orgasm. I kissed up her neck and up her chin till I reached her lips and we both moaned into to each other's mouths.

Emma could tell I was not all the way inside. "Harder, use the whole thing," she grunted, breaking the connection between our lips.

I pulled almost all the way out of her and paused for a moment with just my crown inside her. Then in one long, almost violent push, I thrust into her. My thighs slapped her ass and my crown slammed into her cervix.

Emma screamed, "Yes!" So I kept pumping into her as fast as I could. She screamed and moaned again and again as I kept plowing into her. She wrapped her hands around my back, her nails digging into me, turning me on even more.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore and was about to come, I tried to scream letting her know I was there, but Emma beat me to it. I tried my best to pull back my orgasm as best as I could. She arched her back dug her finger further into my skin pulling me toward her, squeezing our breasts together.

Her body completely tensed up and the walls of her pussy clamped down on my shaft, like a hungry mouth pulling me further and further inside of her. I couldn't last any longer and my entire body clenched. My back arched and I fell into Emma, our bodied pressing even tighter together. One last pound, slamming my cock pounding into her as my cum came shooting out of me.

She screamed "God!" And, knowing I was cumming, grabbed my ass with both hands holding me inside her. Load after hot creamy load shot into her, filling her up almost instantly. Our fluids combined and came gushing out of her, like a beautiful flower too full of nectar. Our spunk ran down my shaft, over her ass hole and onto the sheets below her.

The room was full of wet sloppy sounds as well as our moaning and grunting. Still seizing with pleasure, I slowly kept pumping into her and my nectar kept flowing out of her cunt. I pushed myself off her body and floated just above her. Our breasts were barely touching and my nipples grazed hers, causing me to let out a little moan. I found my way to her mouth and kissed her, slowly, delicately. Emma let out a low whispery moan herself, into my mouth, turning me on. I pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck and onto her chest, grabbing her breast and massaging it. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, all the while still forcing myself deep inside her. Emma ran her fingers through my hair and moaned several times. Each moan a little louder than the last. My legs started shaking and I could barely hold myself up.

Her second orgasm was just around the corner, I just needed something to push her over the edge. I clamped down on her nipple with my teeth slowly pulling it away from her body, elongating her breast. She grunted and screamed among the increasing moans, "Oh fuck... coming!" She grabbed my ass forcing my inside her faster and faster. I felt the pressure building inside me and this time I came first.

Falling on her chest and unable to hold myself up, I screamed as my cream flooded her opening once again. I wasn't even finished with my first orgasm. Emma followed close behind digging her fingers into my ass as she came. Our fluids gushed out of her with force, spilling on the bed. God it felt good, I didn't want it to end.

As my orgasm subsided, I pushed myself up and knelt above her .Still pumping, slowly in and out of her. I looked down at our filthy spunk covered, naked bodies. I smiled at her and reached down with one hand and started rubbing her clit. My engorged crown caused a suction effect as I slowly pulled out of her slit, causing her to moan. I lay my length on her mound, still pulsing ropes of cum. She wrapped both hands around my shaft and started pumping, milking me again from root to tip. It was more than she thought and a few loads landed on her face and tits. Her beautiful, round, full tits.

I climbed over her spread legs, sliding my leg from hip to knee across her slit causing her to shutter and moan. I lay next to her and smiled, "That was just for me."

She slapped my chest then cuddled in close to me, laughing. I wrapped my arms around her and Emma wrapped a leg around me, using her hands to grip my ass and pull my member into her body. Our breasts shook and jiggled still covered in my nectar sliding around each other as we laughed and giggled, tickling and playing with each other.

Her hand found its way to my cock and began stroking my length. I raised a knee to place my thigh on her slit causing her to let out a cute little moan. We giggled and continued playing with each other's bodies. We stayed like this for a while, completely blowing off our first two classes.

It was one O'clock but we didn't care, though we were hungry. "What should we do for lunch?" I asked hoping she'd say stay in.

She kissed me and moaned into my mouth as she spoke, "Mmm. I don't care just as long as we stay in."

I smiled with a huge grin, "Deal." I kissed her back as I looked around the room, "Oh, fuck look at this mess."

We laughed at the damage we caused then looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Worth it!"


	4. Jessie learns

Missing one day's worth of classes was not going to kill our GPA, so we thought we would use the time to adjust to the new addition to our family. Plus, I was exhausted and I could tell Emma needed something to eat as well.

"You wanna clean up then make some lunch?" I asked, kissing all over her breasts.

She moaned and whispered back, "Yeah, I just don't wanna spend too much time away from your big 'ol hog." Her hand still gently stroking me with the precum flowing from my tip.

Between her sweat and my juices, the stagnant air in the room was enough to cool our skin causing goose bumps to form. "Come on, let's get cleaned up so we don't freeze to death." I said, jumping to my feet. "There will be time to use the thing later, but if we don't take care of this now, this bed is going to be fucking ruined." Emma pouted so adorably in discontent but she knew I was right.

We took , what was supposed to be, a quick shower but turned into me exploding one more time inside her. Not bothering to get dressed, we then spent the better part of an hour cleaning up. Washing walls and surfaces, using towels to soak up my cum from the carpet, and gathering up dirty laundry. Our bodies remained naked as we moved about the room. I enjoyed the feeling of not being judged or worrying about what others might be thinking. But if someone did have a problem with my cock, I didn't care, at least not right now. I was enjoying myself way too much.

I was so relaxed knowing I was safe here. I smiled now and then at Emma when I would catch her checking out my cock. I felt so good after what we did, being able to use my member like that. So good in fact, that I was still weak in the knees. I felt a satisfaction of letting my cock swing freely between my legs, lightly grazing my inner thighs as I moved. But If I wasn't careful I'd be turning myself on soon. Of course that would not be a problem for me.

"Is it just me or does it look bigger now that it works?" Emma pointed out

I stepped to the corner of the room and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, she was right. "So that's why I keep feeling it on my thighs." I giggled as I looked in the mirror, checking myself out. "Damn I look good... we both do."

Emma stood behind me, wrapped her hands around my waist, and began to kiss my neck. "You're damn right you do." She said, letting a hand wander down to my cock. "I just wish you would have noticed it before."

She was right. I don't know why I can see it now, but I should never have been ashamed of myself. Not ever.

As I look at my reflection I found that I liked what I saw, but not as I normally do. It was different. It was as though both the male and female influences inside of me were being aroused at the same time. It was invigorating. I never thought I'd be turned on by myself, but I was looking good today. My small slender frame, held up by my shapely legs and my cock hanging between them.

Emma pulled her lips away from my neck to speak, "You thinking about your cock? Nothing bad I hope." I enjoyed her lips on my skin. It was a letdown when she pulled away from me. I was left wanting, but she soon returned her lips to their rightful place and all was well.

"It's not just that, I..." I placed my hands on her thighs, taking notice of her body touching mine. It felt good, her skin was warm, comforting, inviting. "I'm not just looking at my dick, I'm looking at you, at me. We're beautiful." I looked her reflection in the eye, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and held me tight as she began to nibble my ear. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, it's just weird. I'm a girl so it's kind of off putting when I look at my dick and I like what I see. So I'm still a girl, right? But then something inside me, I think my dick, has me looking at myself in a different way, at you, at all girls in a different way. I've never been attracted to women before but I think I am now. I think my dick is making me attracted to women." I took a moment to gauge her reaction, but not surprising, it hadn't changed. "I'm looking at our naked bodies pressed into each other and... it's beautiful. It feels amazing, it feels right."

She rested her chin on my shoulder and examined my body in full, then broke into my self-conversation, "Is that a bad thing?" She gently ran her fingers across my tummy, "Maybe now that this part of your body has started working, it could be bringing other changes with it. You know, since it was broken before? And one of those changes could be an attraction to women."

She was right, a light went on and soon my new and improved brain was making sense of it all. "Oh my God, you're right!" I exclaimed with a smile, turning in to face her. "I would be so lost without you." I reached my arms around her neck, resting them on her shoulders. I stared into those large, green, beautiful eyes and kissed her. Again and again I kissed her.

My cock twitched and quivered with pleasure that was brought on by not only kissing her but the way her silky skin felt on mine with our tits pressed into each other. It was so nice just to hold her and be held.

Without knowing it, an epiphany hit Jessie. She spoke, breathing into my mouth, "If you can change your genetic code, can you change your cum so that there is no chance of getting a disease?"

I pulled away from her lips and exclaimed, "Holy shit... Jessie! You're a Goddam genius." Before she could say anything, my brain went to work, using most my energy. I found it difficult to stand as my brain processed everything.

Emma caught my limp body before it hit the floor, gasping, not knowing what had happened. "My God Jessie, are you okay?" I made no attempt to respond, so she laid me on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, she sat beside me and held my hand.

In just a few minutes my mind processed everything and had finished changing my cum. I looked up at her, breathing heavily, "Well... I'm officially STD proof. Plus I made it so there's no way to get you or anyone pregnant."

"Holy shit, is that what you were doing? Changing your cells or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know how I did it. My mind just opened and suddenly I understood everything and then my brain went to work changing things."

Emma stared at me with a blank look on her face, "Oh man, I wish I could have a brain that could do that... it would make class a little easier, ya know?"

A smile slowly grew on my lips as ideas and thoughts flooded my mind. I looked straight at her, "Fuck, you really are a genius."

She didn't know what I was referring to yet. "Uh, okay." She said, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

I jumped up from where I was lying and screamed, "Oh my God I love this fucking girl." I pulled her up with me a planted one on her lips. She still looked confused, so I thought I'd throw her a bone, "It's my genetic code. I can change anything I want, well to a certain extent anyway. You know how I just changed my cum so I'm disease free? It's my cum, the cum is the key." I took a breath, reJessiezing she was still lost and thought I'd try again. "Sorry, okay, so... All these things that happened to me, whether in the trials last year or what was genetically given to me from the experiments that were done to grandma, I am able to do them not only to myself but to other people, including you."

I gasped to catch my breath and Emma chimed in, "What? Wait?... what are you saying." I just looked at her, not saying anything, giving her the chance to figure it out on her own. A light went on and her eyes opened wide, "Holy shit, so wait, can you do that mind thing on me?"

I clapped in excitement knowing we were on the same page, "Yes, yes. Isn't this fucking amazing?" I hugged her tight and we both jumped in excitement. "Yeah, basically my cum will act as a medium allowing me to transfer certain genetic changing elements to whomever I choose. In this case I'll change my fluid to not only keep you from getting an STD, but I'll make it so your brain will function as well as mine does now."

Something hit me again and my brain began processing. "Holy shit, my Pheromones." I stared into her eyes, completely ecstatic. "Your body's already being affected." She looked confused but I continued anyway. "Your pussy, you thought it was wetter? Well, that's because it was. My pheromones are causing that, I guess to help with accommodating my cock or something." She still looked confused so I just blurted it out. "This means I can effect girls before I even fuck them. Their bodies will start producing more cum and their insides will become more elastic-like so they can take more of my cock." It finally clicked in her mind and she jumped with excitement.

I fell away from her grasp with fatigue almost stumbling from weakness, "Oh, man I think I need to eat something." I looked at her sarcastically, "I guess that's what happens when you cum three times in your sister's pussy." Emma giggled and gently kissed my lips.

We made a simple lunch of sandwich and soup as we continued our discussion. I couldn't believe everything we had discovered. It was great though. I actually had a working penis. For the rest of the day we talked, we fucked and we tried to make sense of it all. And then we fuck a little more.

After dinner we turned on Roman Holliday and curled up on the couch. Our limbs were intertwined and she gently tickled my cock as I nibbled on her neck.

"So what ya wanna do tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't care, just as long as I'm inside you."

Emma smiled and tilted her head into mine, "I don't care if we do anything else."

This made me happy, but I had to add, "But we do have to eat something more, I'm about to pass out as it is."

We played and laughed as we explored each other's body's for the rest of the evening. The night was winding down and we cuddled together as we tried to fall asleep. But Jessie's mind wouldn't stop.

Emma rolled over and looked me in the eye, "Sorry for keeping you up, but, I can't stop thinking about it. I want your cock inside me again."

I couldn't say anything, I was just so happy that she was as okay with my extra part as I was. With one hand I played with her hair and with the other, I cupped her cheek and turned her face into mine until our lips connected. Without having to do anything, my cock became hard almost instantly. I just propped myself above her and lined up for entry.

With my crown, I spread her lips and pressed against her opening till I slowly slid inside. She moaned and opened her mouth wide. I kissed her with a purpose, biting her lip, causing her to let out a whimper that turned me on. My cock spasmed inside of her, releasing precum that began to fill her up. She gasped and wrapped her hands around me, digging her nails into my ass, forcing me into her faster and faster. Together, our bodies tightened and collapsed into one another, making it difficult to breath. The walls of her pussy clinched and quivered, holding me inside. The pleasure was too much that she screamed.

It had only been a few hours since I made the changes inside me, but the production of my cum had increased dramatically. I felt release as my fluids shot out of me. She was already full from all of my precum, leaving nowhere for my cum to go. Like a wave crashing on a sandy beach, my product gushed out of her, running down my shaft and onto my pussy. We were both breathing heavily and eventually our gasps for air synced up and we moaned together. My orgasm calmed and I was able to kiss her gently on the lips.

Emma smiled as she kissed me back, panting heavily. "That was worth staying up a few more minutes for, right?"

I smiled and giggled in agreement, "Fuck yeah it was," as I slowly pulled out of her.

Make sure this flows well with the story

I let the rest of my cum shoot out onto her tits and tummy, which she scooped up almost instantly and brought it to her mouth. The rest she spread all over her body with her hands. I smirked, not knowing what she was doing, but joined in anyway. With one hand propping me up, I used the other to lead my cum to the dry parts of her body. She just liked the feel of my cum on her skin. We both did. So much that we didn't bother cleaning up. We just fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms, face to face.

We must have been exhausted, because we didn't wake up till noon. I blinked my eye's to find we were in the same position as when we fell asleep. Her face was just millimeters from my own, as I perched my lips to wake her with a kiss.

Her eye's fluttered until they opened and then she smiled at me. "God, I've never slept so good in all my life." I could only kiss her in response.

For our late lunch, we chose spaghetti due to its ease of preparation, but we barely pulled the ingredients out of the pantry before I noticed how hot she really was. I was already on the verge of collapse when I saw her bent over looking in the fridge, but all I could think about was her curves and the way they connected every part of her body together so perfectly. We were both naked since there was no need for clothes in the house, which meant I had a clear view to her cunt. I stood behind her taking in the view. My cock twitched with pleasure just from watching her.

"emma." I spoke softly, with one hand on my cock.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. I just stared at her, stroking my cock, not able to speak. But she wasn't freaked out about it. She stepped closer and took hold of my shaft, placing her hands over mine and we stroked my cock together. Emma leaned in and kissed me, immediately thrusting her tongue into my mouth. It felt so good, my cock twitched in response and slathered our hands in precum. I removed my hands, letting her work my cock alone and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her in close.

We moaned into each other's mouths as she stroked my throbbing mass from root to tip. It was like a shock of electricity with each stroke. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't. I could only take in the moment and return her sexual gifts in kind.

I walked forward, pushing her body into the oven, smashing my cock between us. I forced my tongue into her mouth while my hands touched as much of her body as possible.

But shortly after we began I couldn't take it anymore. I fell back from fatigue, almost hitting my head on the sink behind me. Before Emma could ask if I was okay, I ran for the fridge. I swung the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges, and started eating anything that didn't need to be cooked. Emma looked at me and laughed at the sight of her sister gorging herself like a heathen who hadn't eaten in over a month.

I smiled back and laughed with her, but couldn't stop stuffing my gullet with anything I could grab, and soon my attention was back on the food. Vegetables, lunch meat, a block of cheese, milk and everything else. My body needed energy and I needed it now. Being in a weakened state, I nearly passed out when my mind started working again figuring out why I was so hungry. The cum I had been releasing out of me had to come from somewhere. After four times of cumming like that, my body was scrounging to produce and replace the fluids, pulling needed materials from the cells of my body, leaving me weak.

With the fridge practically empty, I bolted for the pantry. Jessie's eyes were on me the entire time. She laughed so hard she fell to the floor trying not to piss all over the kitchen. But this was no time to waste on laughing and joking around. The pantry door swung open and I reached for the nearest can of beef stew, ripping the top off and drinking down its contents with ease.

Can after can I stuffed it down and grabbed the next. It didn't matter what it was, corn, peas, corned beef hash, or chef Boyardee. I didn't know how I was stuffing all this food inside me. Where was it going? My body must have already made the corrections inside me, allowing me to fit all this inside.

When there were no more cans I grabbed a bag of dry pasta. Ripping it open, I chomped on the dry noodles, mashing them to their smallest size with my teeth before swallowing. I finished the five remaining bags of pasta and then moved on to the two bags of potatoes sitting on the floor

I finished the last bag of potatoes and effectively the last of our food before I realize what had happened. It was like I was in a trance, a food coma. I awoke from my stupor to find Emma laughing hysterically with a puddle of yellow liquid on the floor beneath her. The contents of the pot above her had nearly completely burned and was about to burst into flames.

"What the fuck?" I asked with a smile. I sat down beside her and joined in the laughing, "Don't judge me, I was hungry and I had to eat. If you were this hungry you would have done the exact same thing I did."

Between the sobbing laugher, Emma found the strength to gasp for breath and in a high pitched, mostly breathy tone, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe you just did that." She gasped for another breath and continued, "I almost pooped."

We talked and laughed like this for a while, till the bottom of the pot melted through spilling the contents onto the red hot burner, bursting the already blackened food into flames.

After a quick blast of the nearby fire extinguisher and opening all the windows to air it out a bit, we decided to go out and grab some food since the house was now officially empty. Emma had not yet eaten today, and I was feeling a little hungry again myself.

Emma showered again and dressed herself for going out. "Ready to go bitch?" she spoke emphatically, bouncing through the door of my room. She saw me and grew concerned. "Jessie, are you okay?" I wasn't sad and there wasn't anything particularly wrong, I was just contemplating everything. Still not able to believe what had taken place in the last 48 hours.

"Yeah," I said half laughing, half crying. "I am. I've never been happier. I can't believe what's happened." I took a deep breath with tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "And you, God, I don't think I'd be here if not for you. Dad woulda chopped my dick off years ago if you didn't say anything, and now I'm scared you're going to be mad, and hate me after what I'm about to tell you."

Emma looked shocked, "I'm actually kinda mad because you think I would be mad at you for anything you could ever say." She sat next to me pulling me close to her. "What's up, tell me, and no I won't be mad."

I placed my head on her shoulder, "You say that now." We both giggled and I continued, "Well... I just... I mean... Today was fucking amazing but I want to use my new cock on more than just one person."

Emma jumped to her feet, "What the fuck? You know what? I am mad." She playfully slapped me on the cheek. "You should know better than to think I could ever be mad at you. And this, I told you years ago that if you ever get this thing working that I was going to be the one to find guys for you to fuck, but I guess that would be girls now. Plus, remember when we were fifteen, you said you'd let me try it if it ever started working?"

She knelt down between my naked legs, spread them wide and used my arms to pull me in till our foreheads were touching. "Jessie, look at me." She spoke slowly and emphatically, "I fucking love the shit out of you. That will never change. And as far as us fucking and shit, I don't care. I mean don't get me wrong, it literally was the best sex I've ever had." We both let out a small giggle, "But I don't need it. You do whatever you need for yourself. I will always be here, nothing will ever change between us." She pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on the cheek, "Don't worry, we'll never fuck again."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, don't think to drastically here, I wasn't talking about us not fucking, I know that will never change things between us. I just thought you might be mad that I wanted to fuck other girls besides you. I guess I didn't want you to get jealous or anything."Jessie slapped me on the chest again, this time harder, laughing as she yelled. "What the fuck? You really thought I'd be mad at you for that?" She threw her head back laughing, "All I've been thinking about, besides your cock, was to find the hottest fucking girls you can just ram your dick into." That made me smile.

I laughed with her and then realized what she did and slapped her back. "And you fucking kissed my cheek, what the fuck was that about? After today I think it's weird for you not to kiss me on the lips."

"Well that was when you freaked me out and I thought I'd ruined something betwe..." she was interrupted when I grabbed her shirt and pulled her toward me, fiercely kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my naked body. She stood up, pulling me with until we were both on our feet.

She breathed into my mouth as she kissed me, "God, I'd fuck you right now if I wasn't so dam hungry. Now come on, let's get you dressed."

Jessie stopped me from laying out my own outfit, and walked to my closet. I was taken back when I saw her choice of clothing for me. A tight white tank top, a thong and a skirt, a short skirt. I freaked because the last time I didn't leave the house in layers, was when I was still in diapers.

I gasped,"What? No. God no."

Jessie argued, "Look, you've been stuck in those clothes like a... a rat in a cage, you need to escape that cage Jessie... look, of all the times you've ever trusted me, trust me now." She held the skirt at knee height and noticed my hesitation, "Come, hop, hop." Reluctantly I stepped in, one bare foot then the other.

I placed my hands over my face and sighed, "Oh God emma... what are you doing to me?"

She held my tank open with both hands and coughed loudly, "Hello, your kick ass outfit awaits." She tapped my hands away from my head, and I slowly threaded both arms through.

She yanked the my top down over my head, then grabbed the bottom hem and slowly pulling it down the length of my torso. Jessie made it a point to graze my tits with her fingers. I filled out the top of the tank quite nicely. It stretched tight, making the side of my breasts visible. It fit snug around my stomach, but stretched in the best way as it covered my tits. My nipples were hard like diamonds, clearly visible through the fabric. As was the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. She helped me on with my thong and the outfit was complete.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and damn, I was sexy. "Fuck emma... I love it."

My cock twitched with pleasure and I felt turned on. Nothing like I have ever felt before while looking at myself in the mirror. "Holy God emma, we're hot as hell, you know that?" I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around so she could admire the view with me. I held her tight for a moment and kissed her on the neck. "All right, let's go, I gotta eat something before I starve." I growled in her ear, making her shiver.

We couldn't move though. Both of us stared at each other's bodies, and then our own. Jessie stood in front of me and with one hand I gripped one of her perfect tits and began massaging it. I slid my other hand down the front of her tight black leggings that were just as hot as I remember from my dreams. When my hand reached her mound, my cock twitched again and released a giant load of precum onto the floor. She breathed heavily as my hand spread her lips with two fingers, using another to massage her clit. I dipped two fingers inside of her, soon followed by a third. Her sweet glorious nectar began to flow, soaking her panties almost instantly.

Jessie moaned and the muscles throughout her body tighten, causing her to push her hips backward into mine, squeezing her thighs together as she squirmed. "Oh God emma," she grunted while breathing heavily. "Keep going."

She reached behind her, under my skirt and began stroking my length. I could feel the blood rushing through me and into my cock. It pulsated with every beat of my heart, slowly lifting my skirt and pushing against Jessie's hand.

Jessie bit her lip and sighed, "Oh God, what'd ya say we screw going out to eat? Let's just fool around then go to the grocery store and get you more potatoes and noodles."

I took a break from kissing her neck and grunted with pleasure, "Fuck, I'm cool with that. But I really wanted to try my new outfit." I stuck another finger as deep as I could, flicking my thumb across her clit. My hands were covered in her juices that were running down her legs. "God that feels good. I wish I was bigger so you could rub more of me."

She spun around, my shaft bouncing off her legs as she moved ,"That's it!" She grabbed my face with her hands on either cheek. "Use your brain thing to make your dick bigger."

I stopped grabbing for her filthiest parts, thrown back by what she said. "Oh my God your right." It all sunk in and I almost screamed, "Holy shit I want a huge fucking pork sword." I paused for a moment, "Yeah, but... it's already pretty big as it is. Will I even be able to fuck you?" I started mumbling to myself working through the problem, "Well I guess I could..."

Jessie interrupted my mumble, "Oh my God." She slapped me on the chest, "You're the one with the brain thing and I fucking out smarted you." She was about to reveal something profound and stopped to laugh at me.

"What the fuck?" I demanded. But her laugh was intoxicating, I couldn't help but join in. "Dam you're cute."

She caught her breath and continued, "Your..."

I interrupted her this time, "Oh my God." My brain went to work, consuming all my remaining energy, processing, creating and changing.

Jessie realized I already figured it out, and was put off by not beating me to it. She finished her discovery regardless, "...pheromones. Dammit."

I passed out and fell into her arms and she laid me comfortably on the floor. She took notice of my length and that it was still hard and seeping precum. She looked around, almost guilty as though she was stealing the Great Star of Africa and slipped her panties off. Carefully, she stepped over me so either foot was at my hips. God, I wish I would have been awake for this.

Emma grabbed my shaft, standing it up straight in the air. "God I hope she doesn't get mad." She spoke to an empty room.

She stooped down just enough till my head parted her lips and I was pushing at her entrance. She suspiciously glanced around making sure we were alone and then slowly sat down, taking my cock gently into her most secret place. She continued sliding down my shaft till I was at the hilt.

Can you see why I wanted to be awake for this?

She started off slowly, trying not to wake me. But then the pleasure hit her, and she couldn't hold back any longer. Using every muscle she could, emma moved her body up and down my shaft, her pussy traveling my entire length. Feeling a little ashamed, yet excited in a way, Jessie wanted to take her time. Secretly hoping I'd wake up to catch her and then join in with the fun. But it didn't happen. She lasted as long as she could, about fifteen minutes. Just long enough for some of the things I was changing to take effect. Moaning, grunting and screaming, she grabbed a tight hold of my tits, the closest thing she could find, and squeezed tight as she came.

She screamed, "Oh fuck I wish you were here for this." As if she was in the bull riding championship of the world, emma rode me like Silvano Alves for almost twenty more minutes, until her second orgasm hit and she exploded again from her depths as another wave of pleasure ran through her body. She rode my cock as long as she could but soon the orgasmic seizure was just too much, and she buckled over on top of me. Between waves of pleasure, when she could, Jessie pulled on and off my length, stroking me with her cunt.

She felt my cock twitch inside her and she knew I was coming. She began riding me faster and faster trying to get me off. Then it happened, her unconscious sister exploded inside her deep moist hole. Before our juices came gushing out of her, Jessie had an idea. She pulled off me till only my tip was inside her, letting my cream fill her up entirely, which didn't take long. Then, utilizing what she had learned in those Kegel classes the whole family thought were unnecessary, Jessie clinched, slamming herself shut. She hopped off, and quickly wrapped her moth around me, not wanting to waste any of my fluids. She drank as fast as she could but it was too much. It came gushing around the sides of her mouth. It spilled down my shaft onto her hands, and began to pool on my tummy.

This was more cum than last time. In fact, this is more than all of my orgasms combined. The changes I made were actually working.

Finally Emma had to pull her mouth off my tip leaving it free to shoot and spill wherever. It hit her in the face several times and some passed her head entirely, landing on me.

Emma held my cock flat on my belly letting it land on me instead of letting it go to waste. "Holy shit that's good," she said out loud. "Oh my God."

Not really knowing what was happening, emma moved as fast as she could. She jumped back onto my cock, this time putting my crown just inside her rosebud. I filled up her asshole hole entirely, Jessie pulling on my shaft from root to tip, milking every bit of cum she could.

I woke up not knowing what had happened and found emma sitting at my side, covered in my ooze. Her hair was so drenched, that it was sticking to her back and chest, sopping wet. My dick just now starting to pull back, becoming softer, I realized what had happened. I looked at her sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, pressing into her tits. With her head resting on her knees, Jessie turned toward me smiling.

I smiled back, knowing she'd taken advantage of me. I wiped my face, leading my cream into my mouth, tasting me for the first time since I changed my genetic code. My eye's opened wide and I looked back at Jessie, "Holy God, this is awesome."

Jessie just smiled and softly nodded, already knowing first hand. I couldn't get enough. I scraped more off my face and gobbled it up and then looked down to see my cum covered stomach. Hungry for myself, I leaned up trying not to spill it onto the floor. I tried my best to get it into my mouth, but was unsuccessful.

"Hey, you mind helping me out?" I nodded to my stomach with a smile, "You wanna get a mouth full and pass it to me?"

She smiled and bent over my body, scooping up as much as she could. She kissed my lips and gave me the most pleasant surprise. It fell into my mouth and I drank it down, wanting more. "Oh man, I wish there were some left."

Without saying a word, Jessie kneeled over me, placing her knees on either side of my head. She sat down, aiming for my mouth. I didn't know what she was doing, but I certainly wasn't going to stop her. She placed her hands on the back of my head and lifted me slightly till my lips reached hers and I kissed her soft folds.

Jessie moaned softly, "I saved some for you."

I knew what the meant, and vigorously planted my face deep in her precious lotus patch, drinking all of my cream that she had inside of her. When I was done she leaned back till she could see my smiling face covered in my own cum. "Okay, so... this might sound weird but... I still have more."

Intrigued, I asked, "Wait. In your?..." I gasped with delight "Ah... no?" I scooted down and lined up with her ass hole. With one hand on her ass cheek and the other on her tummy I motioned her down to ward my mouth. I stuck my tongue in and started sucking but didn't have much success. "Hey... help a sister out?"

She grunted and bore down with her abs and shot hot sweet milky cum into my mouth, making me moan as I drank.

When I was done, she moved her body down, laying it next to mine. We both smiled and giggled. Using her tongue, she cleared what cum remained on my face, "God, it's hot when you moan."

I smiled and responded, "I know, you're so cute, and when you moan it gets me going all over again."

She looked me in the eyes, "What was that all about? It tasted different," then licked a spot of cum left on my face. "It tasted so good. sweet and... hell I don't even know what."

I started to explain that I changed my cum to not only be more plentiful, but that it will taste sweeter, almost like candy. This would draw women back to us after they taste it. I got really excited and explained everything to her, holding her in my arms. Our breast were pressed together, and our legs intertwined.

emma began to grind on my shaft as I spoke. "Okay, so I started growing my dick, little did I know, it's gonna take longer to grow an actual body part than just changing my cum. It'll take a day or two to finish." Her slit grinding on my length felt so good, but I was too excited by what I was telling her that I didn't get distracted. "I gave you enough materials to change your brain chemistry to match mine and... oh yeah, I tweaked our pheromones to do a bunch of things too..." I had to take a breath, "It'll not only change your body to accept my new size of cock, but any girl who's close enough to you or me, to come in contact with our pheromone..."

She cut me off "Our?"

I smiled, "Well, yeah. We're basically the same person. The way I see it, we are one person. Plus, that way you can not only help me get girls, but you can get them attracted to you as well. Or guys, if you want." She smiled. I took a deep breath and continued my previous thought, "Anyway..." Jessie, quiet with appreciation and acceptance, held me tight, her arms pulling me closer to her body. "...our pheromones will change their bodies, allowing acceptance of a larger object." I smiled an evil grin and kissed her "In every hole."

She giggled with me, "God, that's hot."

"I know, right? And I won't leave you stretched out either. By the time we're done fucking, you'll be as tight as you were when you were a virgin." Jessie liked that one. "Also it will cause them to produce more cum. Oh so, your're gonna wanna eat and recharge a lot more too, not as much and I'll have too but... Oh also, our pheromones will make us basically irresistible to girls that we show an interest in." I took another breath, "It's really complicated but..."

Jessie cut me off when it all began to click in, "Oh God..." She threw her head back and groaned in pain, not being used to the effects. Since she didn't have to change anything in her body, she didn't pass out, but it left her strained none the less.

"Oh my God Al, this is what it feels like? This is what's been happening to you? This is fucking crazy, everything just came so easily to me." Still lying on the floor, we both laughed and giggled, enjoying our new discoveries.

A thought hit her, "Holy shit, how big did you make it?"

I smiled so big it almost hurt, "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot the best part." My smile turned to an evil grin. "I'm not going to tell you how big it will be, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I'll be able to change its size..." Jessie's eyes went big, thinking of the possibilities while I continued. "I'll be able to pull it back to a little smaller than my natural size. I tried to make it so I could pull it all the way inside me but, long story short, it's not possible."

"Oh my God Al, that's crazy, I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah me neither."

I wrapped my leg and arms around her, pulling her in close, "Hey, we still need to eat, what do ya say we order some pizza?" I moaned into her mouth as I kissed her, "But we have to go pick it up, that way we can see if our pheromones are working yet."

She smiled and whispered, "Pick up dinner and a little desert huh?" finishing my thought.

I giggled, "I know right? I'm so horny I... I just want fuck the shit out of someone we've never even met before."

Jessie smirked and replied, "My thoughts exactly."


	5. The twins find a new girl

While Emma was in the bathroom cleaning up, for the fourth time today, I ordered the pizza. "Yes, can I get a..." wait "A" pizza? Singular? What the hell was I thinking? "...ten pizza... no sixteen... no twenty... extra-large pizzas and it doesn't matter which kind, just do one or two of each flavor." Yeah, that should be enough.

The girl on the phone sounded confused... totally sexy, but confused. "Uh, wait, you need twenty?"

"Yes..." Oh wait what are the girls going to eat? "Wait, you better throw two more on there just in case."

The girl giggled and said, "So where's the party at? You got a bunch a people coming or what?" trying to be social. It was a college town after all.

"Oh it's just three of us, maybe four, at my apartment." Clearly I had been an introvert and an antisocial for too long. I tried to catch myself, "Well I mean, no, we... I just... we like pizza." But I fear it was too late.

Too my surprise however, the girl laughed, "Holy shit, I wish I could eat that much. I fucking love food."

"Well you can join us if you want to. Lord knows we have enough of it." I felt a little guilty thinking this way but, God I hope she's not ugly.

The girl surprised me again, "Wait, is this Alexa from psych last semester?"

"Yeah," I replied, unsure I should answer.

"Oh my God, this is Kat, I always sat in front of you." She laughed while I tried to picture her in my head. "Holy shit girl, you can eat. Before I knew who you were I just thought you were a big fat chick getting food for well... yourself."

She made me smile. Wow, this girl is funny and if my memory serves, she's gorgeous as well. Now that I remembered what she looked like I couldn't get her image out of my mind. "Yeah, I... let's just say I found a new activity that makes me burn through the calories."

"Have you put on any weight or do you still look the same?"

"No, still the same."

"Dam, if you can eat like this and not gain weight, I might have you show me what kind of activity you've gotten yourself into."

"Yeah..." I smiled devilishly, "...Yeah I think I could show you." I couldn't get her out of my head. I kept imagining her naked, up on the counter with her arms wrapped around me while I pounded her with my supersized cock.

It was all I could do to keep from moaning over the phone, "Well, shit girl, you should come hang out, what time you get off?" Oh my God, when are you going to get me off?

"Oh, I don't get off..." oh God she's killing me, "till midnight."

"Oh come on, blow off work..." and me, "and come have a slice."

She hesitated for a moment, so I thought I'd try to save the situation, "Just think about, I'll bug ya again when I come pick it up."

She giggled and agreed to the terms, then we finished my order. "Uh, you'd better throw an extra two on there just in case."

Kat laughed, "Oh my God, you're funny. You know? When you get here, if you tell me there will be booze, I might just blow off work." Holy shit, she's making my dick hard. I don't think she knows what she's doing to me. Can we just go ahead and say that "work" is code for me.

Dam, this girl's easy. I just hope she is this easy when it comes to sucking my dick. I can't believe how much confidence this thing between my legs has given me. I never would have been so forward before. I wonder if she knows I was hitting on her?

I hung up, threw my phone on my bed and flopped down beside it. I couldn't stop thinking about her. My cock was already getting hard and my hand naturally found its way down and began stroking it. Oh my god, I need to fuck. I wanted Kat, but she was at least a couple of hours away.

I was struck with an idea and before Emma finished showering, I sneaked through the bathroom door, and ripped open the curtain revealing her flawless naked body.

Emma screamed, "Oh, fuck."

I threw my arms toward her, tickling her, almost pulling her out of the shower. The fear passed and Emma giggled, letting me take her. Knowing that the food was going to take a while, I stripped down and joined her in the shower.

We laughed and played for a moment, our breasts shaking and bouncing as we moved, sliding off each other, like a greased pig. My cock brushing her wet, slick legs was just too much and I couldn't take it anymore. An image of fucking Kat popped into my head of the two of us on my bed. She sat on top of me cowgirl style and rode my shaft like a champ. This turned me on even more, and I decided to take it out on Emma.

Taking her body with my arms, I pulled her into me. My cock filled up with blood and became rock hard, sticking straight between her legs running the length of her body's thickness. The top of my shaft was running across her slit, and I felt a bolt of precum fly out of my tip, hitting the wall of the shower. It didn't stop there though, it kept flowing out of me, but it was more now. The changes I made must have been taking place.

Emma moaned, "Oh my God Jessie." She clamped her legs together, squeezing my cock between her thighs. "I know it hasn't been that long but, your cock is getting bigger."

I took a step back purposefully sliding my length along her slit, making sure she felt every inch. I looked down and sure enough, it's gotten longer. About three inches. It's getting wider too.

"Holy shit," I said loud enough for her to hear, grinning wide. "Are you looking at this?"

She smiled as wide as she could, "Hell ya I am, you wanna give that bad boy a try?"

Without saying a word, I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around her. We locked lips in a fury, my cock sandwiched between us spurting out copious amounts of precum that coated our breasts.

Emma looked down at my cock, and then back up at me, "Well, this presents a challenge." Like a pro, she grinned and stepped one foot on the edge of the tub, "don't worry, I'll get that thing inside me if it's the last Goddam thing I do."

She stood with both feet on the sides of the tub, grabbed my shaft and aimed me up for entry. I stepped in closer, placing my hands on her hips and kissed her belly button over and over. She moved my cock back and forth on her slit, spreading her lips with my tip. She lined me up and slowly bent her knees.

"Oh fuck." She cried out as my crown slid into her.

I agreed with her exclamation of pleasure but all I could do was sink my fingers into the flesh of her perfect ass and pull her in close as I helped her slide the rest of the way onto me. Her breathing sped up the further I made my way inside her.

"God," she screamed again. "Fuck, it's ripping me apart." I began to pull out and she screamed again, "What are you doing?" She clawed my back, pulling me into her and sat down even harder, taking my larger shaft into her so fast it caused her to scream indiscernibly. But that didn't stop her, not until my crown pushed against her cervix.

"Oh my God emma," I grunted. "You are so fucking tight."

She looked sown at me with a creepy smirk, "Thanks." She pushed her leg up as far as she could till I pulled out and just my tip was inside her. "You said my body's going to stretch to make room for your huge cock, right?" She asked as she began descending down my length once again. She kept stroking my shaft with the walls of her cunt as she raised and lowered her body, each time pressing harder and harder on my crown. She was able to take me further and further inside with each stroke of her body. Precum was still flowing from my tip and eventually it made its way around the lips of her cunt, running down my shaft.

"Holy shit you're a fucking genius." When I made it all the way inside her and we were back at eye level, I hugged her tight and twisted us both around in circles until she landed on her feet. We both let out little screams and giggles as we celebrated our triumph.

I slowly began to lower my body, getting ready to thrust back in. I pulled out till I was just inside her, letting the precum build up inside. As I pulled out of her a large amount of the fluid came gushing out at the same time and I could feel it hit my feet. I looked into her eyes and whispered, "You ready for this?" She smiled devilishly, giving me the go ahead.

I sunk it to the hilt on the first swing of my hammer. Straightening my legs and thrusting my hips forward at the same time. I hit her hard and she was so tight that we both cried out in unison, "Oh God."

Our lips locked and she thrust her tongue deep in my mouth. I reciprocated her favor, all the while my hips never stopped thrusting into her. The precum didn't stop, it just came out faster, almost like I was cumming. It felt great pumping with the full length of my hard cock. A wave of pleasure crawled up my spine till it hit my brain.

Our breasts pressed together as I pounded her cunt, flowing with nectar. I slid into her hard, every time, enough to lift her off her feet till just her toes were touching the floor. She grunted each time, holding onto me with her finger nails digging into my back.

"Cumming," she screeched out between thrusts.

I wasn't there yet but I didn't want her to cum without me. "Hold it, wait for me."

Like she was reading my mind, Emma pushed off me just enough and leaned down to take one of my breasts into her mouth.

"Oh God, yes." It was definitely helping. She clamped down on my nipple. I screamed and my cock twitched inside her letting me know I was close.

She couldn't hold it any longer. Her entire body tightened and her back arched causing her to collapse into my chest. Our tits smashed together as she screamed into my shoulder, "Oh fuck!" Her fluids hit and mixed with mine. Like a waterfall gushing out of her, running down my shaft, tickling my lips as it made its way to the drain.

The walls of her pussy tightened and clenched around my shaft taking me further inside her. It made it difficult to keep thrusting, but I made due. Within seconds I was there. She was still pushing into me from her orgasm, and when mine hit, I pushed back.

I grunted, "Fuck."

Her cunt was so tight that I could feel everything including my cum rushing up my shaft and exploding from my tip. Not only did my cock grow from the changes I made, but I produced more cum, and it shot out of me with force. I filled her up with just a few ropes of cum. Something deep inside of me burst. Something I had never felt before and like a dam being released a new wave of cum came shooting out of me.

Like a flash, my nectar blasted into her, pushing up toward the surface. My knees were weak and I could hardly stand, but I kept thrusting into her. With each push I pumped more and more cum into her and her pussy was so tight that only small amounts of the fluid could escape.

Emma screamed from the pressure, "More, keep it coming."

Our arms were wrapped around each other tight, helping hold each other up. The cum kept building up and soon pushed against her skin. I felt it pushing against my tummy.

"Oh God, more." She kept begging and somehow I was able to keep it coming. Squeezing me with her body and clawing at my back, Emma kept me going.

I kept pounding her but I had to slow down. It felt like energy was just draining out of me. I wasn't going to be able to hold myself up any longer unless I wanted to crash to the floor. I stopped almost completely and pulled out of her. Emma didn't want it to end but it had to. Without even thinking, Emma clenched her pussy shut, to hold everything in. Even though I was out, my body didn't want to be done, and my cum kept flowing out of me. My cock sprung up toward my head, shooting ropes of cum straight up. Frantically, we both tried to catch as much of it in our mouths as we could.

I looked up at emma, sucking my tip, like a new born to a nipple. Sucking, slurping and guzzling, she swallowed as much as she could. The cum she couldn't swallow, spilled out of her mouth and ran down my cock.

When my nerves finally decided to calm, my cum slowed down till it was just a trickle. Emma's body was completely covered in my own spunk and I began to kiss down the length of her body, sucking it into my mouth.

I looked up, "Holy shit." She looked down with me and we both giggled at the fact that I pumped so much cum into her that you could actually see it pushing out from the inside. "Is that... my cum."

She smiled with a devilish grin and said, "Yup, and it's all yours." It wasn't a large lump, but you could see it protruding just above her belly button.

I smiled back at her and kissed the rest of the way down her body. I reached her pussy and slowly pushed my tongue inside. I grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled my face into her cunt and sucked with all my might. She pushed down a little and suddenly a gush of my own product came rushing out of her, hitting me in the face. But that is what I wanted, I drank it all. I couldn't get enough and all I wanted was to have more of it inside me. Guzzling as much of it down as I could but that was it, I couldn't take anymore. The rest of it spilled out around my mouth. Down my chin and slathering my tits before it made its way to the floor. As good as it felt in my mouth, it felt just as good, if not better, covering my entire body.

When her cunt had no more to give, I sucked a little more, just to make sure. I stood up with a mouth full and pressed my lips to hers, sharing the gift my body had to give.

My cock was still rock hard, pressed between our bodies as we kissed. The water ran cold over our bodies but it wasn't till we finished that we noticed. I kept kissing her, and reached a hand down to crank the handle to the left, as hot as it could go. Though it wasn't much considering how long we've been in here.

I gasped, "Ah, holy shit we gotta go."

"what? Why?"

"I ordered pizza an hour ago, it's prolly ready by now."

Using the last bit of warm water, we lathered each other with soap and rinsed off before the water froze us in place. We ran to our rooms to dress, naked and unashamed. There was something liberating about not caring about anything. I began to grow fond of the massive python between my legs. Running down the hallway with Emma right behind me threatening to tickle me was exhilarating. Back and forth, it swung on its own, slapping either leg as I ran. I screamed as I rounded the corner to my room and jumped onto the bed.

Emma stopped at the doorway, smiling and laughing so hard she could barely hold herself up. "K, we'd better get ready if we wanna get the food."

She left to her room, but I could stop laughing. I couldn't stop smiling either. I know she was my sister, but I'll be damned if it didn't feel good to be in some sort of sexual relationship, espessially my best friend. I tossed and turned, smiling on my bed, letting my cock flip and flop any way it wanted.

I finally found the strength to collect my things and dress myself. By the time I started, Emma had finished and come into see if I needed my help. She just smiled when she saw that I couldn't stop laughing.

"you are so fucking cute, You know that?" she said trying not to laugh with me.

Emma helped me get dressed, pulling my panties on one foot at a time. She pulled them up over my hips and did her best to tuck my length into the front of my panties. It was crude, but it did the trick, holding it up and out of sight. She helped me on with my skirt, then my tank top.

Still laughing, I blurted out, "Thank you emma... for everything."

She smile and kissed me on the lips, "anything for you... I love you so much."

When the laughing finally subsided, we left the house and made our way to the pizza shop. I leaned in to Emma as we walked, "This is the first time I've left the house with this little clothing on."

She smiled and replied, "well get used to it honey, cause the world is yours." She didn't know how right she actually was.

We walked to get the pizza, tickling and playing with each other. For a while we tried skipping, but parts of me fell out and swung loosely. For a moment I didn't care that my cock was flopping about in public until a group of students came around the corner startling us. I ducked as fast as I could, tucking myself back in. We laughed and continued on our way.

The door to the shop swung open as Emma and I crashed through, laughing and screaming. The crowd inside turned to see what had happened, with mouths full of pizza. We stared at everyone who was staring at us as walked up to the counter. We waited for a minute or so but didn't see ayone. I rang the little metal bell once, then twice.

Kat finally came around the corner with nine pizzas in hand, and a young man following behind her with the rest. They sat them down on the counter and the young man returned to the back.

She leaned against the counter, laughing "I can't believe you. And is it just you two?"

Holy Shit, she looks just as perfect as she did in my mind. Blond, slender, and gorgeous. Which was more than enough to make up for her slightly less than average breasts. "Yeah, just us. Unless you wanna join us?"

She giggled and looked down, "No, I'd better not... I..." Something hit her, and before she could finish she looked me up and down. "I... I mean... holy shit." She brushed her hair behind her ear and stared me in the eyes. "I don't know what it is, But..." Her breathing picked up and she started to walk back to the kitchen.

When she disappeared, Emma asked what was going on. I told her everything, about talking on the phone as I ordered, and wanting to get in her pants.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me."

"Sorry," I said, "I guess I was just distracted with my cock up your VAGINA!" Emma smiled and hit my arm.

We overheard Kat speaking to her boss, "Sorry, I just had something come up... I don't care... yes... K, I'll be back to work tomorrow."

I leaned over to Al, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Kat stormed through the doorway that led to the back and past the counter at which I was standing. She stepped close to me, "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She hesitated and looked me up and down again, and then bit her lip. "Oh my God." She leaned in too kiss me, but before she did she said, "Holy shit, I... I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here."

Do we need to pay for the pizzas?"

Kat looked us both up and down, "Hell no. Fuck him. Let's get out of here before he notices."

Kat stepped back from me and stared at Emma, "Oh fuck." She wrapped an arm around Emma and laid one on her, thrusting her tongue inside. Two boys sat at the table nearby with open eyes and smiled.

I could tell that our pheromones were working and I knew she was hooked, no matter what either of us could say. So I leaned in, "You guys are making me so wet." Just then, my cock twitched and a little precum splattered on the floor. I could feel my cock starting to swell, pressing tight against my panties, "Guys... we need to get out of here, NOW!"

We all grabbed eight or so pizzas and headed for the door. I lowered the boxes to cover my semi hard cock from view and we giggled and laughed as we walked. Kat couldn't get enough of us. She still had her wits about her but something made us irresistible to her. As we talked and walked, she would lean into kiss me and then Emma a moment later. We kept this up till we reached our apartment.

We stepped on the front porch and while Emma was unlocking the door, Kat leaned in and kissed me. When she pulled away from me I noticed her legs shining in the light coming through our windows. Her fluids were flowing, running down her legs. "Oh shit," I said quietly. Seeing her fluids running down her just made me horny. My cock twitched and soaked my panties with more precum.

I moaned and then they both turned to look at me. I froze in place, "What? You guys are turning me the fuck on." They both laughed.

Emma turned the key and we all filed into the apartment. Kat sat her armful of boxes on the table and, now with full light shining, looked down at her legs and gasped. "Fuck, " she ran outside, taking a seat on the and I both looked at each other with confusion. We slowly approached the open door, peering out into the dim light. "Hey buddy," I spoke cautiously. "What's going on?"

Almost crying, she lifted her face off her hands briefly to speak, "I'm so embarrassed, I made a mess."

We still didn't know what she was talking about, so we took a seat on the steps on either side of her. I placed my arm around her, "What's wrong honey?"

She spread her legs and pointed, "I don't know what's going on, this has never happened before."

I giggled and did my best to reassure her, "Oh my God sweetie, you have nothing to be ashamed of." I knew what was happening, our pheromones were kicking in.

Emma chimed in, "Yeah baby, look." She pointed between her own thighs, showing us both her fluids dripping onto the concrete steps.

Kat looked down and then back up at Emma, "Really? I thought I was broken or something."

We all laughed together and returned to the living room. Kat and Emma sat on the couch and began to make out while I grabbed two boxes and sat them on the couch next to Emma, for them when they were ready. I wanted to join them, but I was about to fall over from exhaustion. I grabbed three more boxes and walked them over to the love seat and plopped down, opening the box on top. I tore into the meat lovers that sat before me as I watched the two girls to my right tear into each other. I finished the first three boxes in a flash and returned for four more.

I finished my seventh pizza before the girls noticed I put two of them on the couch. Kat looked up at me and then down at the boxes, piled on the floor. She laughed and turned to Emma grabbing one of her breasts and massaging as she kissed her, sliding her tongue inside. I may have been stuffing my face but I was still getting hard from watching the girls on the couch. My cock began to grow and fell out of my panties. I had it as long as I could get it from walking to the pizza shop, though my body hadn't fully finished growing it. It would be getting longer over the next day or so. It flopped out from under my skirt and rested on the couch cushion. The more I ate the more energy my body produced. I didn't feel tired anymore and I could feel my fluids building up inside me. I can't wait to unleash this fury inside one of them.

Emma took notice and moaned, "Oh my God, look how big it is."

Kat turned to see what she was talking about and suddenly reality hit, "Holly shit." She gasped at the sight of my cock sitting between my legs. She turned back to Emma and realized that she had just been feeling up another girl. She mumbled something indiscernibly and rushed to the door.

Before she could open it though, Emma spoke up, "Wait, we want you to stay."

Kat stopped in her tracks. With her hand on the knob, she looked at the ground and sighed. She took a moment and slowly turned around. She looked at Emma, gently rubbing her fingers across her slit, she looked confused. But then she turned her head to me. A grown woman slouched over on the couch stuffing her face with slice after slice of pizza without enough self-control to stop. She lowered her eyes to glance at my cock. She started to giggle as she watched me stuff my pie hole, which turned into a laugh. She walked back over to where she was sitting, picked one of the pizza boxes off the couch and took a seat by Emma, scooting in close.

She pulled a slice from the box and fed it to Emma and then to herself. Each taking a bite and continuing till it was gone. I finished my 14th pizza before I felt full. I finished swallowing and looked down at the mess, not realizing what I had been doing.

I stood up and began kicking the boxes into the corner near the kitchen. My cock swung between my legs out of the bottom of my skirt. I slipped my panties off so they wouldn't be in the way, pulled them tight like a rubber band and flung them at the Kat's face. She giggled and threw them back.

I sat down on the other side of her, sandwiching her between Emma and I. I tried my best to make it difficult for her to eat. I started by nibbling her ear and then kissing her neck.

Kat smiled but kept eating, "I know what you're doing." She took another bite, "It's not going to work." She spoke playfully.

I pulled away from her and grunted in acceptance of her challenge. With my left hand, I lifted up the edge of her shirt just enough to see her belly button. "Good God woman," I spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Not a bit of fat on that tummy." Using just two fingers, I traced an imaginary circle around her belly button and planted a kiss nearby. Kat smiled but continued eating.

Emma noticed what I was doing and decided to join in. She leaned in to kiss the other side of Emma's neck and brought up one hand to massage her tit.

Kat moaned and held back from taking her next bite of pizza. Her eyes closed partially and her jaw quivered. I placed my hand on her flat stomach, leaned in closer and gently kissed her tummy. I continued kissing around her belly button, knowing that Emma was still working on her neck and tits. I've never been double teamed by twins before, but I suddenly found myself being jealous of Kat.

As though we were thinking together, I snuck my hand under Kats pantie line, flicking a finger across her clit and Emma pinched Kat's nipple with force. Kat threw her head back and moaned, nearly losing control of the plate in her hands. She took a deep breath to try and regain control of herself. I kissed her tummy again as I reached my hand further into her pants, rubbing her slit. Using my middle finger, I spread her lips, and played with the opening to her most secret place.

Kat tried her best, but in the end, it was just too much. She threw the pizza across the room and grunted as she screamed, "FUCK!" Her breathing picked up and she shivered with pleasure. "Oh God," she screamed again.

Our pheromones were working. My hand was sopping wet and I took the opportunity to dip a finger into her cunt. I was surprised that she was so tight. I worked with one finger for a moment then dipped in another.

The blood began to rush through my length, and a bolt of precum shot out of me and hit the floor. I couldn't tell if she was a virgin or if it was just the effect of our pheromones, but she was getting hot way too fast for just two fingers. She started breathing heavily and rotating her hips into my hand. I kept pumping my fingers into her faster and faster, until finally, she moaned as she leaned over and her body seized. The walls of her cunt clenched on my , pulling me inside like a hungry mouth.

I could tell she wanted to scream but her orgasm was too intense, the only thing she could do was shake. Her legs slammed shut and she threw her head back, almost hitting the wall.

Her nerves began to calm allowing her to relax a little. I pulled my hand out of her and brought it to her mouth, letting her lick her own spunk off my fingers which she gladly did with a smile.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Kat was torn. On the one hand she was feeling the effects of our pheromones but on the other she still had control of her senses. "Oh God wait... what?"

She looked down at Emma, sucking on her nipple, then down at me with my fingers in her pussy and freaked out again. "What the fuck?" She jumped up and headed for the door, but only made it half way this time. She turned around and in a half whisper said, "Look, I don't know you... I mean... holy shit, I don't know you. I don't even like women. I don't know what's happening to me. I've never done anything like this, but... it... it feels right. I don't know how to explain."

Emma scooted into me and helped me with my clothes off before resting her head on my chest and taking hold of my length. "I know how you feel, I never thought I'd let my sister fuck me with her cock."

Kat sat back down by my side, opposite from Emma, "Yeah, what's that all about?"

I figured that if she had stayed after what she has seen and what we just did, then telling her everything was not going to change anything. We took a moment to explain to her about my cock, cum and pheromones. But instead of being freaked out she asked questions and seemed okay with it.

Kat eventually had enough with the questions. She leaned over, placed a hand on my cock, and began stroking my length. It twitched in her hand and the precum started to flow. "Oh my God, it's so big, is there any girl who can actually take this."

I took it as a compliment and it made me smile, "Not like this." She looked confused so I continued, "This is my full size, well until my dick finishes growing. But I can change my size." I looked at her to gauge her reaction as I shrunk my cock down to a more manageable length, just larger than my natural size.

"Oh my," she gasped with wide eyes. She pulled herself off the couch and knelt between my legs, taking hold of my semi hard tool. "Now that I can get on board with." That made her giggle and Emma and I joined her.

She held my cock up with her hands and kissed my crown causing my cock almost instantly become hard. Without taking her eyes off my member, Kat smile at the affect she had on me and kissed it again. Precum burst from my tip and smeared across her lips as it ran down my shaft and onto her hands.

She licked her lips and her eyes opened wide as she looked up and me and Emma. "Fuck, this is good." We both smiled and nodded.

She kissed my tip again, this time taking me into her mouth trying to drink as much precum as she could. Instinctively, with my crown in her mouth, Kat began stroking my length with both hands. She moved her fingers in such a way, massaging my shaft as her hands moved up and down. She seemed to know what she was doing, this must not be her first time.

"Oh God." I moaned as I leaned back relaxing and enjoying what Kat had to offer.

Emma stood up and stepped behind Kat. "I like your outfit and all but we really need to get you outa those clothes."

Starting at her waist, Emma moved her hands up, bringing Kat's shirt up. Kat pulled off me just long enough to lift her arms allowing Emma to pull her shirt off. Kat ripped her pants off at the same time, moving fast. Like a hummingbird rushing to a flower for the sweet nectar it had to offer. She was back on me in and instant.

Emma stripped down and took a seat next to Kat, reaching a hand behind her, barely grazing her skin with her fingertips. She made it a point to circle Kat's rosebud before she made it to her slit that was dripping wet. Emma pushed two fingers inside, causing Kat to moan on my cock head, which caused me to moan. I shivered with pleasure and my cock twitched.

Repeatedly, Emma pushed three fingers inside Kat, who never broke stride on my shaft. As though she couldn't get enough, Kat forced a little more of my length into her mouth each time.

I tried to hold off as long as I could but there was something about her. Her want, her need, her lust for my cock to be inside of her was so intense. The more I thought of it the hotter I became and soon it was too much. Pressure built inside of me and I could feel the rush of cum flowing through my shaft.

Emma noticed what had happened and didn't want Kat to miss out on the fun. She picked up the pace on Kat's pussy, moving her hand in and out of her at lightning fast speeds. She reached her other hand around to the front of Kat's body and vigorously worked her clit, gently slapping it on occasion.

My product came shooting out of me with force, almost taking away the need for her to swallow. She took as much of me as she could but soon there was too much and began gushing past her lips and down my shaft. Her hands didn't slow down which threw my spunk, hitting my stomach and splashing her in the face.

Just then, Kat began to tense up, causing her to lean forward. More of my length slid inside her until I my crown was pressing at the back of her throat.

With one hands on her clit and the other still inside Kat's pussy, Emma felt the walls of her pussy squeeze her fingers. Kat's body had fully reacted to our pheromones and like a tidal wave, her juices came gushing out of her, completely covering Emma's hand.

Kat kept stroking my length and sucking at my tip, as her orgasm slowly subsided. When she finally regained her self-control she looked up at me with wanting eyes and asked, "I want this thing inside me."

I just smiled and wiped my cum from her face as I whispered, "Yes, you do."

Emma took Kat's hand, pulling her off the floor. Half standing, Kat kissed up Emma's stomach and chest till she reached her lips. Watching them make out made me hot and without thinking I began stroking myself with one hand and massaged one of my tits with the other. Precum poured out of me as I stroked my length from root to tip. From the side I could see their tongues push into one another's mouths as they held each other. Their breast sliding off each other's and their hands everywhere. Kat slid her hands down Emma's body and gripped her ass, pulling Emma tight into her body. Together, they moved closer to the couch and Emma helped Kat down onto her back, not once separating their lips. They lay beside me, giving me a clear view of their slits. With their mounds pressed together, Emma began to roll her hips and Kat pushed up against Emma. I watched as their slits made contact and I just couldn't take it anymore. I knelt on the couch between their spread legs.

"Oh my God." I spoke loudly, contemplating the choice that lay before me. "Two cunts, but only one cock." I grinned as I made my choice.

Having made a plan to make them both cum before I did, I scooted in closer. Using my crown, I ran it up and down Kat's slit, spreading her wet, dripping lips and added my own large amounts of precum to her fluids. I held my head at her opening and lightly pushed, making her think I was going to enter. She gasped at just the pressure. At the last second, I pulled away and slid my length into Emma. Which was not difficult when both their pussy's were less than an inch apart.

Emma was taken back as I entered her, finally breaking the kiss that connected her and Kat. "Fuck."

Kat smiled, knowing that she would soon be receiving the same treatment. With each stroke out of her, my precum came with it and dripped onto Kat's thighs and cunt below. Thankfully it didn't take long for Emma to reach her limit. Her muscles clenched and her arms started to shake as she held herself above Kat. I gave her a moment to enjoy her orgasm before switching to Kat.

I slowly slid out of Emma, letting her juices spill out onto Kat's mound and pussy. I spread her lips with my swollen crown and just waited at her entrance. Just like I had planned, the anticipation was killing here and she began to squirm in place. Slowly, I began to put pressure until her opening finally gave way and my tip slid into her.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around Emma, holding on tight.

I slid half my length into her and I could feel her body shake from the pleasure. Seeing her enjoy what I had to offer so much was making it difficult to not blow my load right then and there. The pressure was so great that all she could do was hold onto Emma, digging her fingers into her flesh.

I pulled out till just my crown was inside, and released the pressure just enough for her to catch her breath, "No, no, put it back inside me. More." I smiled as I began to push back into her.

Kat threw her head back and Emma kissed down her neck, reaching her tits. Emma kissed around one of her areolas. This, combined with my length sliding in and out of her, caused her to writhe with pleasure and squeak out a raspy moan. Emma took Kat's nipple into her mouth and worked it with her tongue.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I also knew I couldn't wait any longer. Her insides were trying their best to accommodate my large size, but not as quickly as I'd like. With each thrust, my cock head slammed against her cervix pushing it back, allowing me further and further inside. She screamed each time, getting louder and louder in response to the pressure.

Still speechless from what was happening down below, Emma had to speak up once she knew what was happening. "She's cumming, you'd better get there too."

I picked up my pace, harder and faster. Her back arched and dug her fingers further into Emma's skin. Kat's hips pushed upward, bucking uncontrollably. I finally made it all the way to the hilt when her muscles inside clamped down on my shaft making it difficult to pull out. But it didn't matter anyway, feeling my length held so forcefully inside her tunnel, I was suddenly ready.

It hit me like nothing I have felt yet and I grabbed onto the only thing I could find, Emma's hips. I dug my nails into her ass causing her to scream out with me, almost in unison. I buckled over and face planted between her shoulder blades. My cock shook with every rope of cum it jetted out but I couldn't feel anything running down my legs. I didn't care though, I wanted to ride each wave of pleasure to it's maximum.

I screamed again, "OH FUCK!"

I tried to stroke my cock in and out of Kat while she gave in to her orgasmic spams, but I felt the same resistance as before. I forced myself out a few inches and then shoved myself back inside. Kat finally screamed and gasped for air and I realized, her orgasm was still going. My God, what it must have been like to have an orgasm like that. I suddenly found myself wanting to be in her mind to see what it was like.

My spunk was still flowing heavily out of me, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out where. I felt my energy suddenly drain out of me and soon it was all I could do to hold myself up. Kat's orgasm soon eased up letting her muscles relax, allowing me to pull out of her.

I moved my hips back and when I was barely out of her, my body could not take anymore and I collapsed onto the empty half of the couch. The girls were so enthralled with each other, they didnot notice I had not come back to the party.

When Kat regained the use of her limbs she ran her fingers through Emma's hair and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while until Emma asked, "What is that?"

They both looked down and it finally hit Emma, "Oh my god it's yours and Emma's cum."

Kat's eyes opened wide, "This might sound fucked up, but it feels so good inside me."

Emma kissed her softly on the mass of cum pushing against Kat's skin, "Ya but it's going to feel even better when I suck that shit out of you." She kissed Kat again, "Isn't that right Al?"

My unconscious self, gave no response. Al looked behind her and gasped. She was worried until she realized it must have been because I was out of energy. Not wanting to lose any precious time together, they made me comfortable on the couch, covered me with a blanket and then went back to work on each other.


End file.
